Pretty Cure All Stars: Friendship☆Harmony!
|series = Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile Pretty Cure! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode HUGtto! Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Hopefully Pretty Cure! Living Heart Pretty Cure♥ Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Pokémon Stars Pretty Cure! Smash Up! Pretty Cure Fresh Stars Pretty Cure Prism Pretty Cure! Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Yay! Cheer��On! Pretty Cure Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! Heavenly Jewel Pretty Cure! Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Stellar☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure! Cat thieves of Zeni☆ (Guest) Go! Sailor Light Pretty Cure! Prism Power Pretty Cure! Lovely Prism Pretty Cure!|katakana = 映画プリキュアオールスターズ：フレンドシップ☆ハーモニー！|romaji = Eiga Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Furendoshippu ☆ hāmonī!|op = We'll Smile Tomorrow!|ed = Full Bloom*Smile!|in = Conditions of Being a Princess Where Courage is Born Sparkling Vows}} is an ultimate Pretty Cure All Stars movie collabration. This Pretty Cure All Stars movie features all the current Pretty Cures. However, Cat thieves of Zeni☆ characters will make their guest movie debut. Summary Many years ago, Malik, an ancient dark entity of unimaginable power that was made who has destroyed the universe. However, the deities defeated him, turned him into the stone statue and later sealed him into the void. The present day, a mysterious girl has fall from the sky and intrrupts the cure's party. Her name is Skystar, who has chased from the Malik's armies. Suddenly, the sky turn dark and Malik has appeared to destroy the earth and the whole universe. As for all, the teams has tried to stop them, their ultra adventures is about to unfold! Plot Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile * Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour / Cure Amour * Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene * Yuni / Cure Cosmo * Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace * Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine * Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle * Michio Shinjiru / Cure Believe * Sonomi Maiha / Cure Hope * Kishi Kiyoshi / Cure Suprise * Yoi Dowa / Cure Wishes * Manami Minako / Cure Kiss * Kitsune Amai / Cure Animal * Shizen Hana / Cure Nature * Ao Ochiru / Cure Bubble * Kurai Josei / Cure Dark * Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco/Kokoda Koji * Natts/Mr. Natsu * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffert * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Lance * Raquel * Daybi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Pekorin * Chourou * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Fuwa * Prunce * Rabirin * Pegitan * Nyatoran * Latte * Verndari * Opiekun * Royal Elementals * Milele * Pust * Lumiere * Ziet * Plass * Stella * Utarin * Girin * Bairin * Korurin * Birin * Kurarin * Pirin * Flora * Baby Furbo * Hoopa * Blossom * Starlow * Sparkle * Shei * Kirby * Fairy Spirits * * * * * * * Villains * * Northa * Desumast * Elisio * Darknest * * Malachor * Zakenna * Uzaina * Kowaina * Nakewameke * Desertrian * Negatone * Akanbe * Jikochuu * Sariark * Zetsuborg * Yokabaru * Oshimaida * Megabyogen * Monstutah * Shadowkon * Supporting Movie Characters Returning * Dark Witch * Freezen & Frozen * Shadow * Toymajin * Baron Salamander * Black Fang * Odoren * Utaen * Fusion * Bottom * Demon King * Kage * EnEn * Gureru * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo * Nico * Yumeta * Maamu New * Malik (Main villain) * Skystar Trivia Much like the New Stage trilogy and Haru no Carnival♪, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: * '''Max Heart: Black, White, Mepple and Lulun * Splash Star: Bloom, Choppy * Yes! 5 GoGo: Dream, Aqua, Coco * Fresh!: Only Peach * Heartcatch!: Blossom and Marine * Suite♪: Only Melody * Smile!: Happy and Sunny * Doki Doki!: Only Heart * Happiness Charge!: Every Cure but no mascots * Go! Princess: All expect Aroma * Mahou Tsukai: All expect Ha-chan * KiraKira☆A La Mode: All expect Chourou * HUGtto!: '''Every Cure but no mascots * '''Star☆Twinkle: '''All * '''Healin' Good♥: '''Every Cure but no mascots expect Latte * '''Hopefully!: '''Only Believe * '''Friendship Partners: All * '''All Stars: '''All Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Category:Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Category:Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ Category:Friendship Partners Pretty Cure Category:Pokémon Stars Pretty Cure! Category:Smash Up! Pretty Cure Category:Fresh Stars Pretty Cure Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:Yay! Cheer��On! Pretty Cure Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! Category:Heavenly Jewel Pretty Cure! Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Category:Stellar☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Cat thieves of Zeni☆ Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:All Stars Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Go! Sailor Light Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureKaguya Category:Madoka Kaguya/Collabs Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Hopefully Precure Category:Living Heart Precure Category:Lovely Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪